powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to the Jungle
Part 1 At the Pai Zhuq School, six students are finalists in some event, but only three are needed. What this challenge is for is not yet known. Students Theo & Lily win their matches by fighting clean & fairly, as well as using their Animal Spirits. However, after Jarrod has beaten his opponent, he still uses his Animal Spirit to show his strength. Nonetheless, Theo, Lily & Jarrod are chosen. However, after Jarrod begins to pick on a Cub Student, another Cub, named Casey, stands up for him and unleashes his Tiger Roar, putting Jarrod in his place. Later, Master Mao calls for Theo, Lily & Casey asks to follow Master Mao. Master Mao leads them down to the Forbidden Room. He explains that Jarrod has been dismissed & that Casey will be taking his place. Mao tells them of Dai Shi & the Order of the Claw. He explains that it will be their responsibility to guard the box and fight the Dai Shi, should it ever escape. Jarrod then storms in, furious over his dismissal and attacks Master Mao. Mao is able to easily beat Jarrod and orders him to leave. But before Jarrod leaves, he unleashes his Black Lion Animal Spirit on Master Mao, causing him to drop the box. Dai Shi is free and he takes his revenge out on Master Mao. Meanwhile, Jarrod has fled the room, leaving Casey, Theo & Lily to witness the destruction of their Master. Mao's time on this world has ended, but before he leaves, he instructs his students to go to an address in Ocean Bluff where they'll find their new master. Meanwhile, as Jarrod is making his way through the forest, Dai Shi's spirit catches up with him. The three teens arrive at the Jungle Karma Pizza Parlor in Ocean Bluff, the address they were told to go to. But how are they to find their new master here. After failing to find their new master, the teens are greeted by RJ, the parlor's owner. Theo is ready to move on and continue the search, but Casey & Lily convince him to stay so they can eat. In his Dark Palace, Dai Shi summons forth his Rinshi, his Army of Fear. Dai Shi gives one Rinshi the power of the Mantis. He orders him to take the Rinshi to Ocean Bluff and attack the city. Camille, Dai Shi's loyal warrior, returns and stays behind to discuss things with Dai Shi. Back at Jungle Karma Pizza, RJ offers the three jobs at the parlor, this way they can stay there to wait for their master. But Theo isn't into the idea, before they can decide, they hear attacks outside. The three arrive in the city and try to fight off the Rinshi & Mantor, but the mantis is too strong. Luckily, RJ shows up and reveals himself to be the teens new Master. He takes out the Rinshi and Mantor his his mad skills. With Mantor's failure, Dai Shi orders Camille to return to the city with the mantis & the Rinshi. When the group returns to the parlor, RJ introduces them to Fran, the parlor's best customer. Once she leaves, it's time to the matters at hand. RJ takes them upstairs to show them their Living/Train Quarters. He also gives them their new uniforms, and their Solar Morphers for them to become Power Rangers. Now they're ready to fight evil. The three arrive in the city to find Camille & the Rinshi attacking. Lily & Theo Morph and get ready to fight. Casey tries morphing, but he can't. (He didn't do the complete Morphing Call). The Yellow Ranger takes on a group of Rinshi. To finish off the group, she unleashes the Cheetah. The Blue Ranger uses his Jaguar to take care of more Rinshi. Casey, still unable to morph, finds Fran being attacked by Mantor. But before Casey can jump into rescue Fran, Rinshi get a hold of him. Part 2 Casey manages to free himself and then Morphs into the Red Ranger. Red Ranger saves Fran, and then turns his attention to Mantor. The Red Ranger uses his Tiger Beast to take down Mantor. The new Ranger regroup to celebrate their victory. But the victory is short lived when Mantor returns and grows giant size. Master Mao, in Spirit Form, returns and takes care of the giant Mantor. Mao tells them that while his physical body is gone, he'll still be watching over them. He also explains that their new master must teach them how to fight the Rinshi Beasts when they become giant size. The three return to the loft and tell RJ about everything. He explains that they aren't ready for the giant battle technique. Camille is ready to destroy Mantor, until he tells her that his next plan is to destroy the dam and flood Ocean Bluff. RJ explains that once they master their assigned weapons, then they'll be ready for the giant technique. One problem. While Theo is a master of the Tonfa & Lily the Bo, Casey has no clue in using the Nunchuku. Theo doesn't believe that just because Casey is a "Cub" that he should be the one holding the rest back from their training. But RJ explains how a team has to have balance and be equal if they are to succeed. Meanwhile, Camille has infused Mantor with more power than he had before. RJ asks Fran why she's always alone. She explains that her books are her friends and her parents are just always too busy. Theo is frustrated that Casey is a master at pizza making, but all thumbs with his weapon. Lily reminds Theo that in order to become good with a weapon, someone has to train them. Theo takes Lily words to heart and takes Casey with him to go train with the Nunchuku. Leaving RJ shorthanded and hiring Fran to help out. Thanks to some heavy training from Theo, Casey finally masters his weapon. Mantor attacks the city dam, causing it to break and sending the water into the city. RJ tells Theo & Casey (via their Solar Morphers) to meet up with Lily in the city. Once in the city, the teens find it flooded and a giant Mantor ready for destruction. And to top things off, Camille and the Rinshi are there waiting for the Rangers. The three morph and battle the Rinshi. The Blue & Yellow Rangers take down the army with their weapons. And the Red Ranger makes quick work of the Rinshi with his Junglechucks. With the Rinshi beaten, all that remains is giant Mantor. RJ tells them that now that they are balanced, they're ready for the next level, and they know how to get fight Mantor. The Rangers call out their Beast Spirits. The Beast Spirits morph into Zords and combine to form the Jungle Pride Megazord. Flit makes his debut. He gives Megazord Battle play-by-play commentary, to the displeasure of Camille. Finally, to finish Mantor off, the Rangers use the Savage Spin. Back at Jungle Karma Pizza, now Casey is teaching Theo how to make a perfect pizza. Meanwhile, Dai Shi is ready to unleash his fury.